


So You Didn't Know?

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Realization, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony saves a drunken Peter and the younger man can't stop confessing about his secrets.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	So You Didn't Know?

Tony was just getting into bed after a long day, when Friday alerted him that Peter was in need of assistance. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, debating whether to get up or not. He couldn't really be bothered with being on babysitting duty.

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Peter is intoxicated, Sir. He is at a party and is about to jump in as Spiderman, blowing his cover."

Okay, he had to go now. That little shit always ruined everything. He just wanted to sleep! Tony groaned again, standing up to grab his clothes from the back of a chair and head out to get him. That kid was going to be the death of him. 

Over and over he told Peter that Spiderman is NOT a party trick, that it's not going to get him any friends, or at least, any REAL friends.

He rushed out the door, telling FRI to try and get through to Peter and tell him to stop all of his nonsense. 

By the time Tony got there, Peter hadn't jumped in. There was a sense of relief as he approached the younger man. Peter was sitting on the roof in his suit, clutching his stomach from the drink. He hadn't yet jumped down and revealed himself, thank god. 

Tony climbed up and stood beside him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked him, looking down sternly at his inebriated protegé.

Peter squinted his eyes and looked up at Tony. "Mm drunk," he mumbled, "Need to go home."

"I'll say," Tony commented, leaning over to help Peter up onto his feet. "You're not going to May's like this,"

There was absolutely NO way that Tony was going to let Peter walk into his apartment, off his head and embarrassing himself, when May had enough to deal with. She had this idea that Peter was absolutely perfect, and she didn't need a drunken nephew messing up her night.

Peter shrugged at him and scrunched up his face as he tried to stay on his feet. "Where else will I go?"

Tony sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had to, "You're coming to mine, I'll make sure you don't choke tonight, but tomorrow you're getting a lecture."

"Mmkay," Peter smiled widely as he leaned against Tony, walking with the man to the safest way down. 

Tony had to more or less carry Peter to the penthouse. Peter was swaying side to side and humming happily as they made their way up. Eventually, when they got in, Tony helped Peter onto the sofa. "I'm going to get you clothes, water, and a blanket. Stay. Here." Tony told him. 

Peter wasn't listening, but instead just lying on the couch grinning up at him. Not three minutes later, Tony walked back in with all these things, he placed the clothes on the coffee table, put the blanket over the younger man and handed him the water. 

"You feeling okay, Pete?" Tony asked him, sitting down beside him. 

Peter nodded, drinking his water. "Shouldn't be here," he mumbled, "Shouldn't go home with strangers."

Tony cocked his head and looked down at the young man. "Strangers? Peter, we've known each other for six years."

Peter squinted his eyes at Tony and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't make you out," he laughed, holding his head as he curled into the couch.

"You wanna tell me why you were out drinking that much?"

"Just havin' fun." Peter smiled.

"Yeah? Meet any cute girls or anything, kiddo?" Tony teased him, sounding amused. It was quite funny to see Peter like this, usually he tried his utmost best to be respectful and demure around Tony. But it was like seeing a whole new side to him. And it was very funny.

Peter blushed, shaking his head and pulling the blanket over him. "Nooooo,"

Tony grinned, tapping him on the knee. "Yeah you did! Tell me!" 

Peter hid his face in his hands, grinning as he shook his head. "Nooooo… I didn't meet anyone, BUT there's someone I  _ love _ though!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Peter Parker is in love! Now you HAVE to tell me before you get sober again! You usually tell me everything and you miss this out!" The older man would definitely find a way to bring this up during their next lab session. Peter was going to be so embarrassed! He could feel himself getting closer to being Peter's friend.

Peter moved in his seat, cuddling up against the arm of the couch. "I can't tell you 'cause you'll tell 'em."

Tony shook his head, crossing his fingers over his heart. "Scouts honour, kid. You can tell me anything."

Peter bit down hard on his lip and looked down at his fingers. "Okay but you CAN'T tell ANYONE! Especially not him!" He tried to look as serious as he could.

"Promise."

Peter's face went bright red as he looked over to Tony, still too drunk to recognise him.

"I'm in love with Mr. Stark!"

If Tony was holding anything, he would have dropped it. What the hell? The kid was in love with him? That was the most unexpected thing to ever come out of Peter's mouth, and he ALWAYS talked about everything. This cannot be right, the kid had no telltale signs, no lingering gaze, no accidental touches. 

"As in Tony Stark?" Tony asked, realising that Peter must be completely out of it, if he just admitted that. He shouldn't be prodding this matter any further, but he needed to know. This was a bombshell that nobody could have seen coming.

Peter nodded smiling, his face was bright red, "Loved him since we met… but he was married then. He's not now…" Peter thought for a second before he carried on. "He can't know! Because then he'll hate me, and I…" Peter looked sad now. "I don't want him to."

Tony felt a stab of pain in his heart, looking over at the boy's hurt expression. After everything they have been through together, there was no way that he could ever hate Peter. Ever.

"Kid, I know Tony, he won't hate you." The older man offered, trying to make him feel better

"He will." Peter replied, "He won't let me be near him anymore… I love him so much!" 

"Why wouldn't he let you be near him? Is he a bad guy?"

Peter shook his head, holding onto the couch as he tried to sit up. "No! No! He's… he's the BEST!" Peter exclaimed. "But he's into girls, well, women, and I've spent my entire life trying to become his friend! I think…  _ finally  _ he sees me as worth bein' in his life… I can't ruin it!"

Stark watched as his protegé looked genuinely upset. It hurt that he didn't realise how important he was to the younger man. Peter was obviously in love with him, and cared about him a lot, and hung about Tony more than anyone did. But, being such a genius, Tony should have seen it.

"He means that much to you?" Tony asked sadly, watching as the younger man's face was covered in sadness. 

Peter nodded. "Kinda obsessed with him." He admitted. "I stole a top of his so I can cuddle it at night."

Tony paused, blinking a few times. That… was actually really sweet? "Does it smell like him?"

"Yeah, he smells AMAZING. Like, so good."

"Tell me about him." Tony offered, "I'd like to hear what you think."

Peter giggled and blushed getting out his phone and struggling to unlock it. He handed it over to the older man. "Password is his birth year."

Tony raised an eyebrow and typed it in, and low and behold, the photograph on his home screen was of Tony. It was one that was done for a magazine, where he had a tight white t-shirt on and blue jeans. 

"That's him." Peter pointed out, "He acts like he hates me but I KNOW he doesn't. Mr. Stark is soooo smart, and funny, and pretty, and stylish… and he's like, SO COOL and ugghhhhh." He groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

"There's nothin' bad about him, you would love him, he will probably like you better than me." He commented sadly. 

Tony was sitting there, the phone in his hands. Terrified. Peter didn't just love him or lust after him, he was IN LOVE with him, to a very deep level. 

Of course Tony cared about Peter! He couldn't imagine life without him anymore, the younger man had become important and worth something in his eyes. He actually felt incredibly flattered by all of this as the younger man had actually seen his moods, his anger, him being a total asshole, and yet, he loved him still.

"You know Tony is broken right?" He asked the drunken younger man. 

"Shut up!" Peter snapped. "That doesn't mean he doesn't deserve love! And besides," Peter shifted in his seat, rubbing his eyes. "I want to help him be happy,"

The older man wanted to take the man in his arms and hug him until he stopped feeling. This was incredibly emotional and he really wasn't prepared for this. "You can't fix him, Pete." Tony spoke with a croaky voice.

"Don't wanna fix him," Peter replied. "I wanna do what I can do make him smile."

Tony felt genuinely touched, that was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said. Most people just wanted his money or his body, but Peter seemed to want him for him.

"Between us, Pete." Tony whispered, leaning forward. "You in it for the money?"

Peter gasped and glared at him, knitting his brows together in anger. "How DARE YOU?" he spat, "I don't care if he makes me sign something that says I'm never allowed to touch a penny, it's not about that,"

Tony was impressed, raising an eyebrow and leaning back. "So what? You wanna sleep with him and get in the magazines?"

Peter shook his head vigorously, "I don't care what people say or think, sure I wanna go to bed with him but… I wanna wake up with him too." The younger man put his hand on his face and smiled, thinking about doing just that.

The older man grinned, thinking about how pure Peter was. The younger man truly loved him, and as Tony sat there he looked over Peter's face. God, he was beautiful. He had the sweetest little smile and the most endearing eyes. He tried to picture what it would be like to wake up to Peter, whether it was something he wanted.

He knew he wanted to be loved and love in return, and Peter cared about him so much. So much that he was drunk on his couch gushing over him. 

"Excuse me?" Peter spoke uo, hiccuping. 

"Yes?" Tony replied, smiling. 

"Please DON'T TELL him, because he'll feel weird, and then, then he'll like kick me out of his life. And I can't handle that… ever…" Peter sounded pained and upset over this. 

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise kiddo, it's time for bed okay? I'll bring you home in the morning."

Peter nodded and leaned back on the couch, getting comfortable. Tony chuckled and got up off the couch. "There's a spare room, you can sleep there." He smiled. 

Peter agreed and shakily got up as the older man led him to the bedroom. Tony helped him get into the covers and watched him snuggle up, his heart seemed to warm up just watching him. Maybe Peter was something real that he could pursue?

He went into his room for a sleepless night, pondering over his thoughts about Peter.

\--- 

The next morning when Peter woke up, the first thing he knew was his head was killing him. He opened his eyes and began to panic, where the fuck was he? Had he gone home with a stranger? As he crept out of bed and opened the door, he looked into the hallway and realised where he was.

"Oh noo," he sighed, leaning against the door frame. If Mr. Stark had seen him drunk, he was going to be so fucking embarrassed. 

Peter walked down the hallway, trying to will away the horrible hangover he had. When he got to the kitchen, he noticed that Tony was humming in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. Christ, he was fucking attractive.

"Uh… hey Mr. Stark." Peter's small voice spoke out as he walked slowly towards him. 

Tony spun around and smiled at him, oh and it was beautiful. Peter's knees felt like going weak and letting him fall over, but he tried not to. If he did, he could blame it on the drink.

"Hey there, kid." Tony grinned, plating up some bacon and sausages, "Eat up, it'll help. I'll get you some orange juice."

Peter walked over to the kitchen island and sat on a stool, "Uh thanks. Mr. Stark? What happened last night?"

The older man came back with two glasses of fresh juice, sitting beside him and pulling his plate close. "Friday told me you were drunk so I saved you."

Peter could have swooned right there, Tony Stark saved him, came to his rescue, flew over to be at his side and look after him. 

"That's embarrassing," Peter sighed, "I didn't throw up over anything did I?" 

Tony shook his head, "Not that I know of. You're a pretty normal drunk. All you did was giggle and lie on the sofa."

Thank GOD! Peter was horrified he was going to be told he had hit on Tony or something. At least he didn't have anything to worry about.

"How long does it take for you to get over a hangover?" Tony asked him, "Will you be out for a while?"

Peter shook his head, "Shall be done in a few hours. Super spidey healing powers." He smiled charmingly as he ate his food. 

Tony chuckled, watching him eat. "You're one in a million, kid. Hey, do you think I should start dating again?"

Peter nearly spat out his food at the shock, he tried to cover it with a cough and wiped his mouth. Turning to Tony he tried to keep his face as straight as possible. 

"I uh, if you want to?" Peter spoke quietly. "Do you want to?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't like dating, but there's this person."

Peter's heart deflated, he looked like a little sad puppy. Tony liked someone, probably some blonde women with huge fake boobs and a totally sour personality. 

"Well." Peter spoke with no emotion. "You do what's best for you, I'll support you either way. Just male sure that they adore you."

Tony put down his cutlery and took a sip of his drink, watching Peter as he did so. "I'm sure they do."

Peter swallowed hard and Tony noticed how uncomfortable and upset he looked. He almost felt bad for it. 

"If I asked them… do you think they'd say yes?" Tony questioned him, leaning on his elbow.

Peter nodded. "Anyone would." He confirmed. "Just, whatever you do, be happy."

"I want to take them to dinner tonight. Maybe, if they're feeling up to it. I kinda want to kiss them as soon as possible."

The younger man couldn't handle that, he felt like he was going to burst into tears. Peter finished his food and tried to stand up.

"Thanks for breakfast and for looking after me sir, I'm gonna go home now." He said as he started walking towards the door.

Tony turned around in his stool. "So what time will I pick you up?"

Peter spun around and looked at him in confusion. "Uh… what?"

The older man stood up and walked a few steps before stopping and smirking. He kept his eyes on Peter's confused ones.

"For our date tonight. What time will I pick you up?" He asked confidently.

Peter's lips curved up into a smile, his eyes lightning up as he realised. "You wanna date me?!" He asked excitedly. 

Stark nodded, "Yes, if you want to that is. There's no one better for me than you." Tony shrugged, "Please?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, his body almost bouncing from excitement. "Yes! Oh my god yes! Yes! Me? Really?" He giggled as his face went red. "You and I are dating?"

Tony walked over to him and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, lingering before pulling away. "We are, now go grab a shower, get all cute, and I'll pick you up at 7. And uh, if you want to come back here after, you're more than welcome."

Peter blushed, "Another sleepover?" He bit his lip, this was like a dream come fucking true. 

"I thought that maybe this time, you'd stay in  _ my _ bed." Tony offered, "This is just an offer. If you don't want to then you don't have to."

"I want to! I really want to! Like so much!" Peter told him, "Oh my god is this real?!" 

The older man nodded, "Very real. Be ready for seven, okay?"

Peter nodded and walked backwards towards the door. "I promise, I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

Tony waved the younger man off, knowing he made the right decision. Peter was definitely not like anyone he had ever dated, but maybe they could make it work.


End file.
